


I see you under water

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 骨科年下，太太们供梗，有路人/忒修斯提及。分成上下是因为途中跑去忙别的事了，写完后发现很难接上，干脆分章……还有我好爱哥哥的腿啊！大声喊出来！





	1. Chapter 1

纽特从箱子里爬出来的时候指针正指向午夜两点一刻，所有的神奇动物他都仔细检查了一遍，有些甚至是几乎算是被纽特骚扰醒的，他又给嗅嗅丢了几个金加隆它才原谅了他。

“抱歉。”临走前他冲眯着眼睛瞪他的嗅嗅做了下口型，也像是对其他还在安眠的异种生物们表达歉意。

通常情况下纽特当然不会为了满足自己的私心而去打扰这些珍贵的伙伴，就今天，他想，就今天。还有十多年前的那个夜晚，就只有这些而已。之前那次发生的时候纽特都还没有离开霍格沃兹，最终他把它们从口袋里都揪了出来，给它们施了蒙蔽效果的咒语，然后在通向隐秘阁楼的楼梯上抱着膝盖坐了一整夜。

陪伴并无用处，但用清泉如注冷静同样不是好主意，因为感冒被送去医疗室只会让他更难堪，于是年少的纽特选择了直接面对那些荒谬的梦境，关于某天他从窗外随便一睹看到的兄长身影的……无意识联想。纽特看到忒修斯骑在飞天扫帚上，明星找球手并不着急赶去哪里，在这样缓慢踱来踱去的飞行里纽特能够好好端详他。平日里袍子掩盖起的修长双腿终于得以释放，停下来的时候忒修斯还特地晃了下它们，孩子气的举动，但在迅速发育的年轻人身上却已经显露出了别样的意味，纽特想他不曾见过这样笔直好看的腿。不知不觉间纽特已经趴到了窗上，再近一些纽特还能隐约窥到忒修斯小腿漂亮的轮廓，而且到底是青春期的大男孩，他哥哥的腿根似乎还是肉乎乎的，也许更多锻炼后会看起来更瘦一点。

等忒修斯离开的时候纽特觉得有哪里不对，但十五岁的他只是揉了揉眼睛，觉得可能把对动物们的细微观察用在哥哥身上了有点奇怪。

而当晚纽特穿过活点地图标出的通道，迅速从宿舍里逃出来后，他才发觉错误的地方太多了，清理一新处理好了他睡裤里尴尬的湿滑，却不能清空纽特脑子里那些还在不断闪现的画面，白天里可望而不可即的身影这下成了纽特在梦中一遍遍抚摸确认过柔软温暖的存在，再想清楚这些都是从过去忒修斯给他的拥抱印象混合而成的幻想纽特就更加羞耻。

旺盛的精力在那天害惨了纽特，直观的说法是，他硬了好久，他不停和内心深处的燥热斗争，不过效果杯水车薪。忍不住碰自己的时候纽特几乎都要哭出来了，他知道怎么做这些事，但没有哪本书教导他如何逃避对兄长的渴望；为了尽快结束纽特允许自己想起忒修斯坐在他身边的场面，他们腿挨着腿，刚从外面回来的忒修斯体温还很高，纽特能隔着两层布料感受到那股温度。

不会比体内的滚烫，但是……

现在的纽特摇了摇头，把释放瞬间的惊喜和恍惚压进记忆深处。

他的裤腿还在不断滴水，室内偏冷的空气让纽特打了个寒掺，但也能让他冷静下来。周围很安静，纽特松了一口气，果然忒修斯和那个陌生男巫师应该消停了，不枉费他在冰冷的湖水里游了这么长时间。听到他们亲密声音的瞬间纽特就跳进了他的箱子世界里，一度再也不想回来过，不过纽特做好再听到动静的心理防备了。

但他没准备好这个。

看清床上还有个人的时候纽特僵住了。

“……忒修斯？你怎么在这？”

深埋在纽特枕头里呼吸弟弟气味的忒修斯还再闻了几下才抬起头来，说话也模模糊糊的：“因为我等不下去了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我今晚不会用这里。”

纽特将左手收回来，然后一根根把忒修斯缠在他右手手腕上的手指勾起，掰开最后的那根小指时忒修斯还没有放弃，他回过头来看了纽特一眼，如果能有他平时十分之一严肃就好了，那样纽特说不定还会任忒修斯拽着他往臀缝探去，可惜纽特下定了决心，伏在他身下的忒修斯这样反手捉住纽特的动作也用不上什么力气。

何况纽特放开抓着他的胸部像对待女人那样胡乱蹂躏的手时忒修斯就在想讨好纽特了，坍下的腰和翘起磨蹭纽特下身的屁股足够说明。

纽特用拇指摩挲着忒修斯的掌心，像是在让步安慰他的哥哥。汗水和先前从忒修斯口中捏住舌尖揉弄带出的口水让肌肤相接处变得湿润而黏腻。忒修斯也还在流着眼泪，纽特倒是不担心是他哪里做得太过了，先闯进来和承认自己比纽特更早有非分之想的是忒修斯，帮纽特脱掉湿掉的衣服，吻着弟弟精瘦的肌肉叹息的也是忒修斯。

“不要用这种难以置信的表情看我，哥哥，”他故意在哥哥这个词上加了重音，果然忒修斯握住他手指不让走的动作也垮掉了。驯养人类和驯养动物本质上没有太大差别，恐吓、示好、要挟、温存，量合适的话完全得到他们只是迟早的事，前提是只要你想。“我不想用别人刚用过的地方。”

忒修斯抖得厉害，但纽特把分身挤进他的双腿间的时候忒修斯还是尽职地马上夹紧了。他做的很卖力，自己都小心地悄悄动了起来，让柱体上的表面粗糙青筋尽情摩擦大腿处柔嫩的皮肤，生怕纽特从他身上完全离开。

纽特没有离开，但也没有放过忒修斯。

“那个金毛干你的时候你想的都是我吗？父亲他们都说他长得像你，但所有人都看得出来他其实长得更像我，我们的眼睛还是一个颜色，告诉我，哥哥，你想的是我吗？”

他不去接住忒修斯软下来的腰，只是去掰开对方紧致的臀肉，在已经被人使用过的穴孔周围划着圈。它看起来有些红肿，跟纽特听到的哥哥的放荡叫声对上了号。

“是……”忒修斯承认了，这次他喘的很压抑，因为纽特说了他不会释放屏障咒。但纽特直接插进了两个指节，成功逼出了兄长的一声尖叫，跟果实饱满成熟到裂开时的噼啪声一样的甜蜜。

“那我更不应该现在就给你，毕竟就算被用成这样了……”纽特顿了下。“我想润滑应该也还是不够。”

年长者闻言抓紧了床单，皱褶在他们身下如同湖面波纹般紊乱，不久前纽特曾在真正的水中屏住呼吸，用生理反应将内心的燥热压制下来，如今他闯进了日思夜想的对象的领域里，让忒修斯用多少人和纽特同样渴求的腿根照顾他的性器，还有那光滑可爱的会阴，在忒修斯降世的很久之前那里曾可能应该是女性器官存在的位置，现在却被用来承受龟头的撞击，纽特终于抓住忒修斯肩膀和脖子把人往后按的时候它应该已经被磨破了皮，但两人谁也不在乎了，几乎和插进体内相同的体验让他们无心顾及。

床吱呀作响，像是要不堪重负，但忒修斯的喘息比那还要大声和崩溃，他美好的双腿快要合不拢了，要不是纽特不停地抚摸它让他整个人紧绷起来他们根本维持不下去。

快到峰顶的时候纽特压着哥哥，把分身抽出来顶在忒修斯的后穴上，把皱褶碾平大半却又真的没有进去，然后抵着那里射了出来。

 

“我在。而且不会再躲了。”

纽特把忒修斯小心翻过身来，然后抱住了忒修斯。他低声呢喃着，已经听到了对方心底的声音。


End file.
